<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take care by Tasya_Erevo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335679">Take care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasya_Erevo/pseuds/Tasya_Erevo'>Tasya_Erevo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasya_Erevo/pseuds/Tasya_Erevo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Hamish do when Vera had her periods?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamish Duke/Vera Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, my friend had periods and I just thought about it like a great idea for a fluff Vermish fic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a really tough day… Hamish spent all day helping his teacher with preparing for the lectures, then he helped Randall with some students on campus who behaved suspicious and it appeared to be some future acolytes, so he had to go to Vera and told her about all of that, but firstly young werewolf went home to leave some papers and saw Lilith and Jack fighting. Again. Because Alyssa stayed at the den that night. So, it was the hard and long day.</p><p>When Hamish was ready to end that day with a lot of cocktails, he received a message from Grand Magus. It was short. As always. Temple, now.</p><p>Well, at least it wasn`t in the bold type. Hamish thought that Vera was probably tired too. But he didn`t have much choices, so had to go to the Temple.</p><p>There was dark and mysterious and Hamish always had a little feeling somewhere deep inside his heart like he wanted to run from that place as far as he could. When he was almost near the Grand Magus` office he saw Gabrielle. She looked very mad and walked very fast actually. Hamish didn`t need to be afraid of acolytes, but Gabrielle always scared him in some way. And in that kind of mood she seemed to be very scary. By the way, Hamish didn`t forget that that girl used to be «werewolf slayer».</p><p>-	Oh God this woman drives me crazy! She is a narcissistic witch!</p><p>She opened the door with the wave of her hand and walked past the Hamish like she didn`t even notice him.  What`s happened to her? Hamish didn`t understand what had happened but thought it wasn`t something important. It was easy to drive Gabrielle crazy even with little things that she didn`t want to do, so he knocked on Vera`s door and then opened it.</p><p>As he walked in, he saw Nicole walked out crying. Very hard actually. Okay, what the hell is going on here? Vera was standing near the table, watching though some papers and breathing very hard like she was yelling for some time. Hamish made a few careful steps towards her like he was a cat ignoring the fact about him being a werewolf.</p><p> 	- This is the part when you`re telling me what`s happened with those students on campus today.</p><p>Her voice was low but confident, it seemed like she was angry or upset because of something. She looked so beautiful… Vera was wearing a bloody red blouse and dark pants which were really her kind of style. How can she be so astonishing even when she made someone cry? </p><p>- It wasn`t something special, these guys just morons and that`s all. It will be hard for you if they become a part of the order…<br/>
Just after saying those words Hamish realized what he said and somewhere deep in his thoughts started to pray to stay alive.</p><p>- Excuse me, what? You said that bunch of stupid kids will be hard for me to deal with?</p><p>She left her papers and looked at him. Her eyes were cold… like it was the blizzard in the forest full of eves.</p><p>- No, of course not. You can make even medicum cry!</p><p>Hamish thought it was too much, but she acted so arrogantly and that put him out of the temper.</p><p>- How dare you to talk to me this way, acolyte?</p><p>Her eyes started to become darker and darker… Hamish expected it would be a fight after that, but Vera just closed her eyes and breathed out. Then sit in her armchair. She tipped back in it and breathe in loudly.</p><p>- Bring me a glass of water.</p><p>Hamish didn`t understand the request at first because he was expecting the storm. He didn`t even answer anything, just went to the bar and found the glass and some water.</p><p>As he was coming back, he heard Vera speaking on the phone at the top of her voice and then when he opened the massive door, he hardly dodged from phone flying right in his head. Of course, the door supposed to receive the aim, but Hamish «saved» it. </p><p>- Kepler will be here in two hours… she wants the report about that accident with the students in the morning, but it wasn`t even the accident! Just a few idiots started a fight and that`s all! Oh, God, why can`t this woman just go home and get some sleep?</p><p>Hamish came closer to Vera and gave her the glass of water. He saw her hand was shaking as she was making a few sips. And actually she seemed to turn white… Is she okay? She`s never been so worried because of Kepler…</p><p>- Are you okay? Vera, you just…</p><p>She heard the concern in his voice, so hurried up to recover self-possession.</p><p>- Mr. Duke, well, you`re a werewolf and I`m a woman, and sometimes we have bad days with a lot of blood and pain, so…</p><p>Hamish interrupt her as he felt himself very stupid.</p><p>- I`m sorry, Vera… can we skip the details?</p><p>Grand Magus looked at him and couldn`t keep her smile.</p><p>- Ha! Who would know how easy the woman can make the leader of werewolves turn red and embarrassed!</p><p>- I didn`t mean… you know what? I`ll go and gather some information for your report, okay? Will be back in an hour!</p><p>***</p><p>- Fuck! Kepler is the worst demon on Earth! She didn`t know when she`ll be here because she is in a traffic jam! It`s already 11 p.m.!</p><p>Hamish saw Vera walking back and forth and cursing Kepler with all the creepy words she knew, but when Magus finally stopped, she hardly had time to catch the corner of the table before she lost her consciousness for a moment.</p><p>Hamish reacted very quickly and helped her to take purchase on him.</p><p>- Well, I think I should not mix Kepler and my periods…</p><p>She tried to joke, but Hamish felt how strong she held his hand and then deep down in his heart appeared the desire of killing the head of council right at that moment. Or, maybe, it wasn`t so deep.</p><p>- Let Kepler go to hell, I`ll drive you home.</p><p>He thought Vera would be struggling about that, but then saw the pain in her eyes and understood that she wouldn`t.</p><p>They drove in silence. Hamish knew where to go, because of the situation between them. He tried not to think about that, at least for now. Vera even let him drive her car which meant that she felt really bad. </p><p>When they arrived, he helped her went out of the car and opened the door.</p><p>- Do you mind if I stay for a while? I just want to be sure you`ll be okay.<br/>
She didn`t say anything, just walked in and left the door opened which meant it was left for him. He came in and breathed in. That apartment smelled like her. The light smell of rouses and magic… </p><p>She went upstairs to change her clothes and he came to the kitchen. There were no products in the fridge, but he would make up something. As he saw Vera coming downstairs he prepared a glass of water for her. She was without make up and wearing dark jeans and white blouse. She took a medicine chest and sit on the couch.</p><p>As she found painkillers, Hamish gave her the glass.</p><p>- I`ll be okay, you can go home.</p><p>Her voice was weak and her phrase didn`t convince him. He looked at her and wondered how she could be so beautiful even when she was in pain.</p><p>- Lie down… please.</p><p>Vera fetched a sigh, but lay. Honestly, she felt so awful, so she didn`t have straight to fight. She switched on the TV as she didn`t want to fall asleep and also it could help to wait till the painkillers would start to work. Then she felt Hamish covered her with the blanket and sit.</p><p>- Please, stay with me.</p><p>Vera felt so stupid… she didn`t want to feel something to him or give him a hope about them, but then she needed him and couldn`t keep that desire inside of herself.</p><p>Hamish sit near her, so she could put her head on his shoulder and he could hear the smell of her hair. Vera moved closer to him, her knees touched his legs and she covered him with the blanket. They were watching a film about a boss woman and her assistant fell in love. It supposed to be a comedy, but no one was laughing. Actually, they didn`t say anything at all. Hamish put his hand on her belly and felt like she noticeably strained. He didn`t know why he did that, but her hand covered his and he understood that tonight she let him take care of her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>